sa vérité
by ylg
Summary: Makoto s'est choisie Haruka comme modèle à suivre, même si leurs buts dans la vie n'ont rien à voir. ::gen::
peut se prendre comme pièce compagne au volet sur Mako dans le recueil "au bilboquet des planètes" ( /s/9861388/5/ ) ou une expansion d'un drabble du recueil "rayons de lune" ( /s/4426695/12/ )

 **Titre :** Sa vérité, une fois pour toutes  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Sailor Moon  
 **Personnages :** Kino Makoto & Ten'ō Haruka  
 **Genre :** gen  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Takeuchi Naoko, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème :** « A Truth is Revealed » pour LadiesBingo ( _une vérité révélée_ )  
 **Nombre de mots :** ~700

oOo

Kino Makoto se posait des problèmes d'identité. Quelque chose d'aussi simple que son nom la dérangeait : elle l'écrivait en hiragana plutôt qu'avec un kanji. Si elle avait eu besoin d'une signification particulière elle avait le choix entre la dévotion, la fidélité, la sincérité et la vérité, mais rien de tout cela ne lui semblait si évident.  
Bien sûr, elle était prête à se dévouer à ses amies et sa mission et s'y tenir fidèlement, en attendant que son rêve de trouver l'amour auquel elle se donnerait devienne réalité. Mais pour ce qui était de la sincérité, il lui fallait d'abord comprendre qui elle était et ce qu'elle voulait faire de sa vie avant de pouvoir le revendiquer.

Mako a pris Haruka comme modèle sur la base plutôt légère de leur similarité physique : d'être grande et forte, mais aussi sur l'idée plus solide qu'au contraire d'elle-même qui se sentait si peu sûre d'elle, Haruka débordait de confiance en elle.  
Mako avait longtemps cru que sa stature tellement embarrassante l'obligeait à être un voyou. D'autres élèves de son ancienne école le pensaient fermement et à cause de ça, lui avaient cherché la bagarre. Mako n'avait pas envie de se battre mais elle avait bien dû se défendre. Ça n'était pas sa faute, c'était juste comme ça.

Pourtant, même si elle avait dû s'endurcir, dans le secret de son cœur, elle rêvait toujours des rêves de jeune fille de jolies choses douces. Avant que la vie et la puberté se révèlent si cruelles, ses parents lui avaient appris qu'un jour elle grandirait – mais pas trop non plus – et deviendrait sûrement une charmante épouse et une femme au foyer. Elle rêvait de s'entourer de fleurs, cuire des gâteaux, porter de jolis bijoux. C'était son rêve, son secret, et elle n'osait pas l'exprimer devant qui que ce soit.  
Ç'aurait été tellement ridicule de la part de celle que tout le monde, y compris elle-même, prenait pour un garçon manqué, d'admettre qu'elle voudrait être une « vraie » fille…

Même en compagnie de ses nouvelles amies qui n'arboraient aucun préjudice contre elle à propos d'être un voyou ou pas, qui la voyaient comme une vraie fille et pas un garçon manqué, elle restait réticente. Même en sachant qu'elles ne se moqueraient pas d'elle, elle craignait qu'elles la trouvent quand même stupide. Comme elles avaient toutes leurs propres rêves, de grands rêves, bien plus ambitieux que les siens, sans doute lui conseilleraient-elle de renoncer à des idées si puériles, de déterminer qu'elle valait mieux que ça et de viser plus haut ?

Ça n'était pas l'avais de Haruka, Haruka qui était tellement masculine, au point de se faire parfois passer pour un homme mais qui restait aussi une femme. Avec ses deux identités en équilibre, elle affirmait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de chercher à être ce qu'elle n'était pas – sans toutefois préciser duquel des deux il s'agissait.  
Et donc, c'était pareil pour Mako : elle pouvait être ce qu'elle voulait, tant pis pour ce que croiraient les autres, selon son propre cœur. Au diable les stéréotypes sur lesquels se basait la société pour essayer de dicter ce que devrait ou non être une fille !

Si Mako voulait être une fifille et même une nunuche ou quoi que ce soit dans le genre si ça lui faisait plaisir, non seulement elle le pouvait, mais Haruka affirmait carrément qu'elle _devait_ faire tout son possible pour le devenir et rester fidèle à elle-même.

Mako en resta toute épatée, sans trouver le moindre paradoxe à l'idée qu'une dure de dure puisse lui conseiller de s'en tenir à des rêves que d'autres considéreraient comme bien légers. Après tout, elle n'admirait pas Haruka seulement pour sa force physique, mais également pour sa droiture morale. Et la ténacité était une qualité dont elle pourrait être fière. Donc, elle prit sa résolution de faire tout ce qui serait en son pouvoir pour réaliser son rêve, quel qu'il soit, et ne jamais abandonner en route.


End file.
